Meant To Be
by ilovemusic1901
Summary: What would happen when you find your one true love but every force in the world tries to deny you happiness? Yaoi (BoyxBoy) SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**~*~****Authors note: Hi! This is my first story ever so I hope you like it! This will be a sasunaru story and the first I'm ever publishing, so Naruto is uke in this one. The point of view will be Naruto's. If I change it to someone else I'll notify otherwise assume its Narutos. Italics with be signaling a flashback. Oh this is obviously going to be a yaoi story. But enough of this note onward to the story! ^_^ ~*~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

I rolled over on to the other side of the bed awoken from the strange dream I had but currently couldn't remember what it was about but it left me with a bad feeling in my gut. "Ugh" I groaned to myself it must be noon by now I suppose. I pick up my phone from the dresser beside me. "What?" I said aloud in surprise it was 7:30. On a Saturday I've never woke up this early before strange I thought, but got up shrugging not feeling tired at all. I'll just go get dressed then. As I walked into the bathroom I got my reflection in the mirror. Not to sounds vain or anything but I looked hot. I had a sick pack though my arms looked small but I could bench a lot. My blonde hair sticking up in random places as it always did with my Whisker like birthmarks on my face. Then I looked at my eyes I thought to myself kind of sad, they looked just like my dad's actually I looked like my dad a lot only the 17 year old version. I sighed and stripped hopping into the shower.

After the shower I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange T-shirt. My stomach grumbled as I may my way down the stairs. Hmm awfully quite oh well. I ran into the kitchen yelling "Ramen!" I flung open the cabinet revealing my last cup of instant ramen. Victory I though as I smiled to myself, as I started making my ramen I noticed a note on the counter.

"**Had to leave on business, I'll be back in a couple Months. **

**Behave, I'll call you**

**Love you,** **Jiraiya" **

"Well..." I said to myself "I'm living alone again." Jiraiya was my god father. He had taken care of me ever since my parent's death; He was the only one I wanted to anyway. I knew he didn't want me just because of my money he truly loved me and treated me like a son. My parents were owners of the Namikaze Corporation, a multi-million dollar company well known, the only competitor of the Uchiha Corporation. He had taken over the company after my parent's jet crashed. I was to take it over once I was the age of 21 till then he could handle it. He randomly had to take long business trips because he was head so being left alone was really something I should have gotten used to by now. In the quite house I suddenly heard a song playing it was Too Close by Alex Care.

"Shit that's my phone." I sprinted up the stairs thinking with a chuckle, good thing I don't live in a mansion like other rich people. When I reached my phone I found it vibrating nearly off my dresser, I answered just in time.

"Hey bro guess what!" it was a Kiba, a childhood friend of mine, all excited.

"What man?"

"I heard someone is moving in on your street today, the house that has been for sale since before school let out for summer." Which was actually sometime since it was the week before school started up again  
"Really Who is it?" he had piqued my curiosity.

"Well…. I don't really know I was hoping you would know since it's your street. Have you heard anything?"

"Not at all man."

"Damn well I guess we'll find out later. See you later Naru."

"Bye Kiba" I heard a click on the other line. Hmm we may not know but I know someone who would. Tsunade the principal of the school and my Godmother she would know if any known students were coming though she couldn't tell me there name. I quickly dialed the number. She answered immeditally.

"Yes Naruto do you need something?" She asked concerned

"Hey Granny Tsunade! Actually yes have you heard of a new student coming to our school?"

"Yes we have one knew student that's it. Is that all I'm kind of busy at the moment I have papers to fill out"

"Yeah, Bye thanks. "It clicked on the other line. Hmm I wonder who this person is. I pondered this walking to my bed to lie down and think.

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

I looked out the window of the plane not really paying much attention to my brother as he mumbled on about something.

"Sasuke!" he shouted at me. I looked at the clock to see how much time we had left on this plane it was 7:30 A.M. I turned to Itachi with a glare for bringing me out of my daydream.

"What?" I asked. He brushed his long black hair that had fallen out of his pony tail into his eyes out saying as he did so.

"I said that I signed you up for school. I want you to make some friends this time. Your 17 I think it's time you actually have some."

"Humph Fuck off." I answered

"I hear that our competitor's heir also goes to his school. So beware." Itachi finished and went back to a book he had put down a while ago.

"Whatever ani*." I replied looking out the window. In the reflection I saw my hair black matching my eyes with just a bit of my bangs falling over them. I smirked as I thought; once I get to school it will be the same I'll get ravaged over by fan girls. That's why I quit my old school to get away from a stalker girl named Karin. Although though little groupies come in handy sometimes like to help me get what I want. Uchiha's always get what they want. They smirk never faded as he drifted off

**~*~ *It means big brother. Please review x3 ~*~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~ Thanks to all of those that reviewed****. Here is chapter two, enjoy. ~*~**

**Chapter 2**

As I lay there thinking, my phone started to ring again, I looked to see who it was calling. It was Jiraiya, just who I wanted to talk too.

"Hello." I said picking up the phone.

"Hi sorry I had to leave without saying good bye Naruto, but I know Tsunade will look after you. "

"Yeah she will." I answered, "But have you heard of someone moving in on our street."

"No I can't say that I have." He answered. Strange I thought he usually got all the gossip nosey man that he is. He continued talking saying, "Try not to get in any trouble once school starts. I trust you can survive the week before school without any trouble. Shit I have to go my planes boarding." Before I could even say good bye the phone had clicked on the other side.

"Always in hurry." I said aloud. I checked the time it was 9:00 a.m. I need something to do but who probably wouldn't have plans by now. I know, I thought smiling; I'll call up gaara and see if he's busy. I doubt he'll have plans for this morning it being a Monday after all. As I was calling I walked over to the window to look out it. Right as I got close a moving truck passed by. I bet that's for the new people. Right then gaara answered.

"Hey Gaara!" I answered cheerfully.

"Good morning, Naruto." He answered slowly.

"You doing anything today?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh actually, yeah." He said hesitantly, "Neji asked if I wanted to hang out today yesterday and I already agreed. Sorry I would if I could."

"It's ok gaara." I knew he had a major crush on Neji. Maybe know they'll finally get together. "Have fun today, bye!" I said laughing

"Yes, Bye Naruto." I laughed a little hanging up the phone knowing what kind of fun gaara wished he could have with Neji. I suppose I could just go on a walk maybe I can spot who these mysterious people are. I walked to the door slipping on my black converse by the door and walking out. It was really a nice summer day outside. I breathed in the air and sighed. It was so relaxing out here, the sun was peaking behind some clouds, and it was kind of cloudy making it not overly hot.

I walked to the end of my side walk and turned left leading toward where the truck had sped off too. It was only a couple minutes' walk down the street till I spotted the truck. It was backed up against the gate that was open. I didn't see anyone standing outside though. I slowly turned around walking back down the street to my house. As I was walking back I turned around slowly just to glance one more time and standing there I saw a handsome dark haired stranger. He caught my eye making my heart beat hard. Those eyes onyx in color, made me turn a dark shade of pink in a blush. I hurriedly turned around and ran straight home. Once I hit the side walk in front of my house I stopped running and walked inside, I closed the door behind me. Holy Shit! I thought to myself, he is sexy with that cold look in his eyes. But with my luck he won't ever want me for me I thought sadly. I slowly took off my shoes and walked to the couch in the living room.

**~*~Sasuke P.O.V. ~*~**

I awoke to Itachi shaking my shoulder telling me we had landed at the airport.

"Sasuke, we've arrived." He told me. We got off the plane quickly hopping into the little black car that waited below. Once we were in Itachi started to speak again. "It's a 30 minute drive to the house from here. Now that you don't look so grumpy and tired," he started. Which I did fall asleep on the plane getting up at 4 in the morning to catch a plane was never one of my favorite things to do leaving me just slightly grumpy. "I'll tell you the details the name of the high school you'll be attending, is Konoha High School. School will be starting Monday of next week at 8:00 a.m. I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving tomorrow morning for business. I expect to be away for a couple months at the most."

I scowled and turned to look out the window of coarse he had to leave on business I'm left alone like always. Ever since father had made him head of the company and stepped down to start a new company abroad with mother, leaving myself in Itachi's care since I wasn't out of high school yet.

"Since it's only me and you Sasuke I didn't think we needed a huge mansion like at our other estate so I bought a good medium sized home quite large for just the two of us. I hired the maids. They will be leaving every night but arriving back at the house at 5 every morning to make sure all the other duties are performed so you need not worry about anything." He finished with a smile. I looked away from the window smiling back at him "Thanks." I said gratefully. He leaned back into his seat. Then the car stopped it appeared we had arrived. The house was all the way at the end of the street. It had the biggest yard on the black and a whole gated in area just like the Uchiha Mansion. I sighed with a simile extravagant as always brother I thought to myself. I stepped outside of the car into the cloudy daylight. Right after I stepped out the moving truck pulled up. Itachi quickly left to go explain how he wanted things. "Fucking perfectionist." I grumbled to myself walking over to the gate. I didn't feel like going inside the gate Itachi had just opened, I'm sure it would be a smaller version of the Uchiha manor. I leaned against it taking in the neighborhood.

It was a nice little part of the town. No one is out walking though I thought as a cool breeze blew through. Then I noticed him. A cute little blonde kid who had obviously not noticed my presence there, for he was gawking at the house trying to see who lived there I smirked. He suddenly turned around once he hit the corner and hurriedly walked away. As he was leaving he turned around and noticed me for the first time we made eye contact and I noticed he had blue eyes that you could swim in. He blushed a dark shade of pink and sprinted down the sidewalk. I watched him run away once he was out of sight I walked into the gate. I will find out who that is and I'll make him mine I thought plotting, the smirk never fading from my face as I made my way into the house.

**~*~ sorry I meant to post this earlier but I wasn't home to do it. ~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~ So I think I can safely say this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far! Yay for me! But onward so you can read ~*~**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up lying on the couch. "Damn when did I fall asleep? Shit! What time is it?" I picked up the phone to my side. "11:00 A.M. not as late as I thought." I stood up and put it in my back pocket. It seemed right as I stood up there was suddenly a huge pounding on the door. "Hold on!" I yelled running to the door to put on my shoes. The banging never relented. "Hold the Fuck on!" I finished tying my shoe and opened the door. There stood a very pissed pink haired girl, a fire in her eyes and hands on her hips. She has been my best friend since elementary school. Shit she hates when I cuss.

"Don't cuss at me Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura shouted I flinched; she had a pair of lungs on her.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head with my hand. A small smile shined through on her face.

"Hey I hope you don't have anything planned today because the new styles are out! Are you ready to shop Naru?" she said with a black credit card in hand. Her parents were fashion designers and had a large corporation. So Sakura knew when all of the stores would be releasing the fall styles. I never cared much for shopping but we would always go for ramen afterwards so I happily nodded.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "Just let me go grab my wallet." I quickly ran up to my dresser to grab my wallet. I was down the stairs and out the door under a minute. In front of my house was a sleek looking blue sports car.

"Like it?" Sakura asked, "It was a gift from my grandparents for my birthday." She answered smiling.

"Like it I love it!" I said hopping in to the passenger side. Sakura laughed getting in and starting the car. "So which mall are we going to?"

"The one in the central of town. It should suffice to just pick up a few school clothes." I rolled my eyes. When she said a few clothes that translated to, it's going to be an all-day thing. Suddenly out of nowhere pasta sounded out of her phone. It was Italy saying pasta from the anime hetalia.

"Why the heck is that a ringtone?" I asked laughing

"It's funny!" she yelled defending herself, "But can you check it please it's probably Ino."

"Yeah, telling you the details of her sex life with Shika." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Eww no please I do not want to hear that. I bet it's the gossip of the town!" She said, "Just check already." I nodded picking up her phone from inside her purse. On the screen it said one new message from Ino. Damn she was right it was her. I opened the message and read it aloud.

"Hey Sakura! I just got some good gossip from Shika; apparently Kiba told him a new kid is coming to our school. But no one knows who it is or his name, ask Naru if he knows." Damn Shika must be curious to know, since he actually told Ino about it he's usually far too lazy to even do that.

"Do you know anything about this Naru? I haven't heard thing and Sai didn't tell me."

Sai was her boyfriend who was in every ones business similar to Sakura less blunt about it. I blushed, thinking back at the sexy new boy on my street. I quickly looked out the window trying to hide my blush. Too late, she noticed.

"Ooo what do you know Naru?" She asked playfully poking me in the side. I sighed and started explaining.

"Well Kiba had called early asking me if I knew that a new kid was moving in on my street which there was and asked if he would be attending our school. I called Tsunade and she said yes. I walked down by the house trying to see who lived there. I was walking back home after seeing no one but I turned back around and saw the sexiest person I have ever seen!" my blush deepened.

"Aww!" Sakura said, "My little Naru has a crush!" the biggest smiling popping up on her face. I groaned and look out the window remaining silent for the last 5 minutes of the drive.

"Really Sakura just park the car!" She had been driving for the past five fucking minutes trying to decide where to park. It's not like its packed there's bunches of empty spots.

"Fine, keep your pants on." She pulled into the nearest spot to us. We got out of the car and walked to the front entrance. "What row did we park in?"

"It's row B." I looked over at the first car in the row. "Hey Sakura look it's the black version of my car!" That's strange I thought to myself. I thought I was the only person to own a Ferrari in this town oh well.

"That's cool Naru. But hurry up! We have to beat everyone else!" She ran ahead and through the front doors. I laughed calling for her to wait up.

**~Sasuke P.O.V ~**

How the hell did I end up at the mall! Oh yeah motherfucking Itachi!

"_Go get out of the house Sasuke. Go to the mall or somewhere."_

"_I don't feel like it." _

_When he decided to just barge into my room I was currently on my laptop trying to figure out who the blonde kid was by school yearbooks assuming he went to the main high school. He slowly walked over and not even looking at my screen hit the power switch._

"_What the hell!"_

"_Your cars outside now go to the mall it's in the center of town very easy to find." He said kicking me out of my room. _

"_Hn." I said walking down the stairs and out the front door. In front of me was a black Ferrari. I will admit that my brother knows my taste in cars well._

So here I was at the fucking mall just sitting at a table in the food court. I heard the doors opening and laughing so I looked from my coffee, from the corner by the door where I sat. A sight met my eyes that made me glad to be at the mall because none other than that cute little blonde I saw earlier was here with some pink haired girl. They didn't notice me in my little corner, good; they continued walking and went into the first store out of the food court. I quickly got up and followed them into the store. It was dark in this store with low lighting.

**~Naruto P.O.V ~**

Sakura ran to the first store in the mall. I didn't like this store because it was hard to see with the low light. She dragged me to the back of the store grabbing clothes as she went. We ended up at the dressing room.

"I'm going to try these on real quick."

"Ok I'll just be looking around the store."

She nodded and walked in to the room. I started to wander over to the guys section and was looking at some band shirts. I was reaching for the Gazette shirt over my head. Just as my fingertips brushed it a pale hand got it and handed it to me.

"It appears you and I have a similar taste in music." It was a deep voice. I slowly turned around and there stood the sexy kid from before. A blush quickly covered my face.

"Umm…ttthanks." I stuttered. He chuckled softly.

"My name is Sasuke. What's yours?" He said a small smirk on his face.

"Naruto." I answered. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"That's a cute name." it sent a shiver up my spine. I could feel his breathe on my neck as he slowly brought his face in front of mine. He slowly brushed his lips against mine and then he kissed me.

**~*~ I hope you enjoyed :3 and if you want to know who the Gazette is they are a Japanese rock/metal group. I suggest there song the invisible wall. **** ~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Hey everyone! I apologize for the lateness of the update! I've had finals and I'm in the moving process, so no time to write and the fact I just may be a horrible person, to kind of make up for the lateness I have half of chapter 5 wrote. **

**Thanks for reviewing as well, for ****sugerdash, ****who asked about Sakura bashing, there may be slight bashing not a lot just because I personally don't like her. **

**My friend has been yelling at me to post this since she proof reads some of my writing. Okay then! Sorry for the long note, now onward to the story! (Marches off to the beginning) ~*~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I leaned into the kiss and could taste the coffee on his lips, usually I fucking hated coffee but damn this wasn't half bad it wasn't half bad, I froze. What the fuck! I pushed him off me. He hit the clothes rack behind him. "What the fuck!" Who does he think he is just going up to a person and kissing them? I blushed and looked to the ground staring at my shoes. He slightly laughed. I looked up a small smirk was on his face as he looked down, why am I just now noticing he's taller than me. I glared back at him.

"Who do you think you are? Just kissing someone like that!"

"Well you just looked so irresistible." His smirk growing more pronounced.

"Teme." I growled in response.

"I'm not the dobe who pushed someone into clothes."

"Naruto!" That was Sakura for sure. "Who's this?" she said walking up with a sly smirk across her face. Damn why do I have to be right so much.

"No-" I started only to be interrupted by this stupid guy in front of me. I saw him roll his eyes, his back was turned so only I could see it.

"Oh we were just having a little talk." He winked and my blush flared up again. "I'll see you later Naruto." He slowly turned away and walked toward the direction of the exit.

"So Naru is this the sexy the man you told me about?" she whispered hugging the shirt in her arm tight. I sighed to myself, anything I say is going to end across the school I just know it.

"Yes Sakura-Chan." I answered walking over to the register to purchase my shirt. She followed behind giggling her head off.

"Oh My Gosh! Naru we got to set you two up! Does he have a girlfriend?" she rambled on like that the entire time I was paying for my shirt and she for her shirt. As we were leaving the store I heard her say, "I can't wait for classes to begin." I feel like a just unreleased hell in a pink haired bomb into the world.

"Where did he run off to?" she asked sounding depressed.

"I don't know. He was only there for a minute or two before you showed up." Luckily I thought, he could be a good kisser with a secret molesting habit. Sakura grabbed my arm pulling us to a stop from our walking.

"Dude Victoria Secret Let's go!" She tried to pull me into the store.

"No way!" I shouted back trying to walk away

"I'll pay you extra Ramen." Damn she knows my weakness.

"I surrender." I said as I allowed myself to be pulled deep within the terrors that waited inside.

**~`'~`'~`'~**

As I thought we went spent the whole day shopping. I didn't get my ramen until 7 when she finally finished her "Short shopping trip", our arms full of bags. I somehow got roped into buying a whole new wardrobe. After getting our Ramen we jammed out to The Gazette on the way home. We pulled up in front of my house.

"Thanks for coming with me Naru!" She said smiling.

"No problem." I answered laughing I did have fun. "Hey Sakura on a serious note can you keep what I said about that guy a secret…Please?" I asked her giving her the look that makes her give into whatever I want.

"Yeah Naru, no problem." She answered with a smile. I smiled back and hopped out of the car and ran to the trunk to get my bags from it. I shut the back and ran to the front door waving as she pulled away. I opened the door with the number pad lock, and walked in and slipped off my shoes. I love whoever invented that kind of lock, especially how often I forget my house keys. I continued my way through the house to my bedroom sitting the bags on the futon in the room. I flopped down on my back on my bed thinking about what happened today. Things known, I hate coffee. Lessons learned coffee is gross unless on Sasukes' lips. Chuckling slightly and rolling over I feel asleep.

**~Sasuke P.O.V.~**

Damn that stupid pink haired bitch for taking away my alone time with him, I thought to myself as I stormed out of the store and straight to my car in the parking lot. I got in slamming the door behind. What am I to do now? I slowly took a deep breathe. Hn, Itachi would be laughing if he saw me now losing control of my emotions, so un-Uchiha like. I started up the car and drove out the parking lot.

I ended up back home for lack of a better place to go, because I obviously knew what to do in this town. I pulled up in the middle of the driveway, shutting off the car and hopping out.

"Back so soon little brother?" I heard Itachi ask as I walked in the front door.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked walking into the living room and flopping down on the couch across from where he sat reading his book. He looked up from his book.

"Who else would just barge in without knocking?" I glared at him, "Anyway I presume you found the mall how was it?" I smirked to myself.

"Oh it was fine." I answered him. He walked over to where I was sitting and looked me in the eye.

"But why is it I feel like there's something you are not telling me." I looked away avoiding his eyes. Damn he knows me to well there's nothing I can get pass him.

"I don't know what you are referring to." I said getting up to leave.

"Sasuke." I turned around, "Oh you met a little cutie didn't you! Who are they?"

"Hn." I sighed; I should have known this would happen.

"His name is Naruto."

"Is that really it you shame me." He said shaking his head, "Not even a last name."

"Oh fuck off Itachi!" I yelled as I left and went up the stairs.

**~`'~`'~`'~**

**~Naruto P.O.V~**

Here I am on my way to school. I can't believe a week has passed since I last saw Sasuke. I wonder if he'll be in any of my classes, I hope so. As I was pulling into the parking lot I saw my friend Garra waving at me. I quickly parked and hopped out.

"Yo Naru what's up?" he asked while high-fiving me.

"I'm ready to do the school thing for once." I laughed answering.

"Do my ears deceive me did I just here Uzumaki Naruto say he was ready for school!" I turned around to see no other than Kiba my friend. "I think the world just may end!" he put his hands on his head and looked up to the sky.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba it's too early in the day to deal with that." It was the lazy Shikamaru saying this as he walked up to our little group.

"What have a fight with your girlfriend?" Kiba asked looking annoyed.

"No, you're just being bothersome."

"Speaking of Ino, Where is she?" I asked.

"She rode with Sakura this morning."

"Oh." I answered, shit I hope Sakura didn't tell her anything.

"Naruto is there something wrong?" I heard Garra ask pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Garra looked at me when he started to say something the bell rang giving the OK to go inside. "Bye guys!" I yelled running off into the building, "I have to find my locker!" I ran through the door and slowed to a walk. I really didn't have to go find it, but I needed an excuse. Garra knows me to well, but I just don't want everyone to know about him. I walked to the back section of the halls for lockers since U's are in the back. I walked to the last row of lockers expecting it to be empty to my surprise, I saw someone standing there with black hair that looked oddly familiar. He must have heard me walking because he turned around. I blushed immediately. It was Sasuke.

"Naruto." He said a smirk growing across his face.

* * *

**~*~ Thanks for taking the time to read! Please leave a comment telling me what you thought. **** I promise to update sooner this time DX I'm sorry I am a slacker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~ Alright Chapter five! ~*~ :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Sasuke P.O.V~**

I rolled over to look at the clock. It was 5:00, I mentally groaned. I'll never be able to fall back asleep. I slowly dragged myself out of bed. I hate mornings and to make it worse I haven't seen Naruto in over a week. I wonder if I'll be able to see that blonde today. All these thoughts were going through my head as I was showering and getting dressed.

"Such a basic uniform." The uniform consisted of black pants, a white shirt, and a black tie. My uniform though had the Uchiha crest on the buttons I assume Itachi had something to do with this discovery. I grabbed my phone from by the clock and headed down the stairs. As I was walking I heard my brother's voice talking to someone, I headed toward the kitchen following his voice to find him on his phone.

"Bye." He hung up his phone and set it on the counter, "Good morning Sasuke."

"Itachi, what are you doing home?"

"Well I had to make it back in time to see my little brother off for his first day." Itachi answered beaming.

"Really," I said sitting down on the bar stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen. "How long will you be staying?" he sighed.

"I feel like your itching to be rid of me. I have to leave Saturday." He frowned.

"Hn, I thought as much." It wasn't like I want to be rid of him. I just know he'll be leaving he never stays for longer than two weeks

"Anyway I'll be driving you to school." I looked up to my brother curious why he was doing this. "And I'll be picking you up as well." I sighed.

"You know I'm 17 correct?" I told him that even though I knew there would be no convincing him otherwise once he set his mind to something he was bound to see it through.

"So are we ready to go?" He asked practically jumping in place.

"Yes." I answered walking to the front door to grab my book bag sitting on the bench by it. I walked out the front door to see a bright red Ferrari in the drive. I think he likes attention brought to him. I walked around to the passenger side got in and put on my sunglasses. Alright let's get this over with.

The entire ride to the school was in complete silence until we arrived in the student parking lot. It seemed I was one of the first students to arrive. I opened the door to get out.

"I'll be here to pick you up."

"Hn." I got out and he quickly drove away. This school was really nice looking, better than I expected. I walked over the stand under the cherry blossom trees that appeared to stretch along all sides of the building. I stood behind one facing the school right next to the door. I pulled out my phone and started listening to my music. While I was listening to it the rest of the school must had arrived because it suddenly got louder differing from the quite that was around me. I glanced at the time it was 7:08, Itachi said the bell to go one would ring at 7:10 and school would begin at 7:20. RING!

"Tch, early." I quickly walked into the building to locate my locker. Itachi had toured the school Friday when he signed me up. The lockers were in the back of the building on the first floor and my number was the last locker in the back row. I found the back row and he was right it opened with the combination I put in. I opened the locker and set my sunglasses on the shelf. I would be pissed if they got scratched. I heard someone walking down the row towards me. They stopped two lockers away. I closed my locker and look to see who it was I saw the bright yellow hair and immediately knew who it was. I walked over beside him. "Naruto." I smirked. A blushed immediately covered his face as he turned to look at me.

"Sasuke..." He whispered, "Do you go to school to school here?"

"Yeah, something more entertaining than school just showed up." I smirked and started to kiss him. He was leaning against the locker as I was leaning over him. He pushed me off of him.

"Wait we have to get to class!" and he quickly ran off down the hall.

**~Naruto P.O.V~**

I asked him such a stupid question! Does he go to this school? Well obviously he does or he wouldn't be here in a locker no doubt. I was almost sprinting away from Sasuke as I hurried away down the hall. I slowed my run to a walk when I hit the class room next to my 1st hour. I walked into the class slowly.

"Yo Uzumaki!" it was Kiba yelling at me. I scanned the room where I heard the voice and saw my friends, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura, in the back siting on the desks. I walked back to them and sat on the empty desk next to Sakura. They were all talking about what they wanted to do this weekend throwing different idea around. When I sat down Sakura turned to me,

"Where were you Naru?" She questioned me.

"I was finding my locker." The bell rang as I finished my sentence.

Our teacher for 1st hour was Mr. Hatake, who we had never witnessed showing up on time.

Mr. Hatake walked into the class with his nose in a book that never leaves his side. As he walked to his desk everyone quickly slipped into their seats. We had all heard stories of what he did to kids he saw sitting on the top of the desks. He stood in front of his desk and turned to face us.

"Good morning!" he said smiling or what we assumed was a smile since he had on a surgical mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Welcome to calculus! Okay let us start roll call. As he was picking up the name chart the door opened and in walked a very smug looking Sasuke. I slunk down in my seat hoping he wouldn't notice me. "Take a seat." Mr. Hatake said not even lifting an eyebrow. I glanced around the class room, there were plenty of empty seats but where did he sit the one immediately to my right. He looked at me and smirked. This bastard I avoided his eyes and looked forward.

All the names had been called besides mine and Sasuke's. What is his last name? I wondered.

"Uchiha Sasuke." What! I looked at him

"Here" I quickly glanced away.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yo." I called; I turned to Sasuke who was staring at me shocked. I turned to look at Sakura who had a mix of concern and shock on her face. Gaara caught my eye. He mouthed to me,

"You're telling me after class." I nodded. If I didn't tell him he would be angry at me till I did. He is not going to like this.

**~Sasuke P.O.V~**

Uzumaki! I turned to stare at the blonde. That could slightly complicate the fact of making him mine. He glanced in my direction but didn't fully turn. I saw him make eye contact with a red head across the room and mouth something to him. I glared at the wall jealousy slowly eating at me. Who is that kid?

**~Naruto P.O.V~**

The rest of the class I spent facing the board at the front. Not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Ring! I ran out of the class with Gaara on my tail. I walked to the corner of the hall and started to explain. As I begin the halls quickly filled.

"So he's the son of your rival company." I sighed and Gaara pulled me into a hug. "it's okay so…"

"Naruto," my name was called interrupting him. I looked around Gaara to see Sasuke standing there with a very jealous look upon his face. The halls were practically empty with only 3 minutes until the bell rang.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Garra said leaving us alone.

"So your last name is Uzumaki."

"And you Uchiha Sasuke."

"I don't care what your last name is or who your family is," He put his one hand beside my head on the wall. "I'll still make you mine."

"Teme," I blushed, "you can't just go deciding things like that!"

"You're the only person I've thought about ever since I saw you when I first moved in. So I think I've fallen in love with you and I want to know everything about you." I saw the slight blush cover his face but there was no joking tone in his voice. "I'll make you fall in love with me. By the way you're looking at me and blushing it shouldn't be that hard to accomplish." I smirk was covering his face.

"Teme!" I shouted while pushing him away. He chuckled at me.

"What's your next class dobe?"

"Don't call me that! And it's Study hall."

Well don't call me Teme then and I Have study hall as well. I'll walk with you." The room where study hall is held was the old computer lab in the back of the school. I started walking ahead of him. He turned to follow me and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" he smirked at me

"I could get lost."

"Like hell."

"Well I don't see you pulling your hand away." He answered triumphant.

"Just come one." I answered as he intertwined his fingers and squeezed my hand.

* * *

**~*~ So chapter 5 has come to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it! ~*~ :3**


End file.
